


Rain

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Rain prompts, Several prompts - Freeform, Short Drabbles, care taking, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several fluffy prompts involving Cat, Kara and rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You know what I’m going to say, don’t you?”

Kara rolled her eyes and put on her best puppy face. The act of innocent angel didn’t last long when she sneezed loudly. Cat made a horrified face and pulled out her spray sanitizer to spread around her.

“Idiot” Cat huffed and although Kara didn’t have her powers for the time being, she managed to listen to the word. “Honestly, Kara, what were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that I’ve rarely felt human! It’s been only a couple of times and something bad always happens. Like breaking my arm or headaches. But I just saw the rain… and I wondered what it would be like to feel it without super hearing or a bulletproof skin”

“And now you have a cold” Cat said impatiently, wrapping a blanket around the girl’s shoulders. “Which is unfortunate because I was hoping we could try some  _ things  _ that would feel wonderful without your powers”

“Ok, ok, let’s try them” Kara dropped the blanket and launched forward, ready to kiss Cat and make her deliver what she had promised. The woman put stepped back, holding her sanitizer in the air like a weapon.

“Dont. Even. Think. About. It”

“But…”

“I hate germs. And right now you are a source of infection. So…” she made the girl turn around, directing her towards the bedroom. “Get some rest, drink a lot of fluids and if you need anything, call me”

“Wait, you’re not gonna look after me?” 

“I would if I wasn’t so stressed out by the possibility of getting ill” Cat scrunched up her face. “I’m sure you’ll be fine and…”

A pair of blue eyes full of sadness made her swallow her words. And when Kara added what Cat called the Danvers pout of blackmail, she knew she was screwed. And not in the good way.

“Fine. Just for a little while. I’ve got to get back to the office”

“Thank you!” Kara said, wrapping her arms and blanket around the woman. In spite of everything, Cat gave her a small peck on the cheek, wiping away the stain of lipstick a second later.

“Come on. You should rest a little”

“And about that stuff you said…” Kara reminded her, dragging her feet to the bedroom. Cat glared at her, surprised by her insistence. 

“I’m glad to see your libido is intact”

 


	2. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is brave, heroic and also, Cat's idiot.

Cat paced around her living room in front of the large window, arms crossed and eyes never losing sight of the horizon. Another lightning bolt split the National City sky, turning the drops of water into silver charms. Cat was scared, and pissed and worried.

Because Kara was an idiot.

If Cat didn’t know any better, she’d say the girl had self destructive tendencies that needed professional help; but really, it was who she always was: the hero, brave, kind and noble, ready to sacrifice her life for the greater good. _ A martyr isn’t good to anyone _ , Cat said over and over again, but Kara refused to understand that. Her courage was what made her so outstanding, but it also made her difficult to love.

Cat never paced, never wondered. She never prayed. But every time Kara flew out the window, suit on and a look of determination on her face, Cat turned into someone she didn’t think she could be. The idea of becoming so dependent of anyone else was annoying to no end; but losing Kara was simply unbearable. She was stucked in this back and forth of emergencies and threats that put Kara’s life on the line. And by some sort of extension, Cat’s.

Her cellphone pulled her out of her dark thoughts. She saw the name Scully on her screen, her heart beating fast.

“Hello?”

“Is she with you?” Alex said, her voice tinged with worry.

“No, she’s not. What is going on?” Cat said, running towards the living room’s windows to inspect the surroundings.

“Last time we managed to track her she was flying to your building. Are you sure she’s not there?”

Cat was torn between yelling at Alex that if Kara was there, she’d be informed by now, but decided to not answer and went to her room, looking for any sign of Kara.

“She’s not here, Agent…” she walked to the balcony door just as a lighting shed it’s brightness on the concrete. She saw a caped figure, kneeling on the floor. “She’s here. I’ll call you back”

Indifference was something Cat could never pretend when Kara was broken. She threw the phone to the floor, opened the glass door, the cold rain sticking her clothes to her body as soon as she stepped outside. She grabbed Kara by the arms and dragged her towards the bedroom. Kara wasn’t completely unconscious, as she tried to stand up and finally collapsed on the carpet with a thud.

“Oh, God, oh God” Cat whispered, searching for any injury. Her voice was tinged with despair as she called Kara’s name. “Darling? Kara? Please, say something”

“Cat”, she whispered, trying to stand up. Her weakness only allowed her to lean down in one elbow. “I’m fine”

“You don’t look like it” Cat said with more bite than she had expected.

“I’m fine… I just need to change. And get some sleep. I’ll be fine”

“Ok, just give me a moment” she whispered against the girl’s forehead. Cat left a second later, her phone in one hand. With frantic movements, he took out some towels from the bathroom and some of Kara’s clothes from the bottom drawer. Before going back to her girlfriend, she sent a short message to  Alex, knowing full well that it wouldn’t be enough to ease the agent’s nerves.

“Here” she said softly, going back to Kara’s side. Some of the color had returned to her face and she looked more aware of where she was and what was happening. Kara let Cat work on her in complete silence, the woman taking off her suit and drying every part of her body with diligence. It was only after Kara was wearing a pair of black yoga pants and an old t-shirt that Cat dared look into her eyes. She didn’t want to hear what was coming next, but as soon as she looked down into those beautiful blue eyes, the face still freckled by drops of water, she knew she was doomed.

Kara Danvers was her undoing.

“Cat…”

“Save it”

“I had to”

“No, you didn’t” Cat stood up from the floor with a low grunt, gathering the wet towels around them.

“It’s my life”

“Your  _ life _ ?” Cat hissed at that, dropping everything and looking at Kara with an anger the girl had never seen before. “Is that all there is for you? Throwing yourself blindly towards danger at every given opportunity? Because if it is, you need a reality check,  _ Supergirl.  _ Your sister needs you, your friends need you and Carter and I need you. So you better get this through your thick Kryptonian skull and wait for backup next time, because we can’t live without you. I can’t live without you because I love you even though you’re a complete idiot...”

Cat was cut off by Kara, who stood up mere inches away from her, looking completely awake.

“You said you love me”

“I…” Cat gaped for a moment, taken aback. There was no way to go around it, not even for someone as clever as her. So she choose the next reaction in her catalogue of dismissals, looking angrily at the girl. “Yeah, so?”

“You’ve never said that before” Kara whispered, smiling sweetly. Cat rolled her eyes, but didn’t move away when Kara entwined their fingers. “Are you too upset right now or can I kiss you?”

“You idiot” she said before moving forward and kissing Kara softly.

“For what is worth, I love you too”

“Then be more careful next time. Please”

“I promise” she smiled against Cat’s lips, but turned around a second later, her head towards the door. “Alex is coming. Can we continue this later?”

“Say hi to Scully for me. And I hope she gives you hell for risking your life, because clearly, I am going soft” Cat winked and stepped back. Kara gave her a soft kiss before walking out the bedroom door to face her sister.

Kara would be her undoing, no doubt about that. But then again, there were worse ways to go. 


	3. Kissing in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, sharing an umbrella leads to a lot more.

The weather presenter on Channel 6 was a moron. And yes, Cat knew that, technically it wasn’t his fault but if humans could live in a planet where aliens existed, they’d surely be able to create better technology to predict the rain. Heads were going to roll.

The thing is, this isn’t just a passing cloud. It was pouring and the traffic had come to a complete stop, leaving Cat with two choices: wait inside with the rest or walk to her limo, parked 10 blocks away. If only her mother wasn’t inside, parading around and talking about her new book, perhaps Cat would be able to tolerate the idea to stay. Instead, she was waiting at the entrance for Kara. In spite of having a new assistant that was mildly competent, Cat had asked Kara to come with her. An evening tolerating her mother’s constant insults was one thing, but the mere thought of adding a jumpy girl that had no clue on how to handle Cat at her worst -because this is what her mother brought out in her- was too much.

But Kara? She was made of steel. She could see Cat hitting rock bottom, being downright mean and she wouldn’t even flinch. It was as if she acknowledged that the pretty couldn’t exist without the ugly, so she embraced everything that Cat was, no questions asked. To be honest, Cat didn’t want questions either, because asking herself what that meant for them would be opening a door that neither one was ready to face.

“Hey”, Kara said emerging from the crowd. “I managed to find an umbrella”

“That’s great. Let me find the Macarena on my playlist so we can celebrate in the middle of the foyer”

“Your driver is waiting at the corner of Lincoln and 56” Kara continued. In spite of herself, Cat smirked. They both knew her words had no bite. The new assistant? She’d be a mumbling mess by now.

“Fine, let’s go” Cat took the umbrella and opened it, stepping into the slippery sidewalk in her 7 inch heels. She was already down the steps when she noticed Kara glued to the door. “What are you waiting for?”

“I don’t have an umbrella”

“ _ What _ ?”

“Do you have any idea what I had to do to get yours?”

Cat was no psychic, but she would bet her Pulitzer that it involved a certain superhero suit and a white lie.

“Fine, come here” Cat extended her arm and encouraged Kara to join her. The girl hesitated, looking up as if it was pouring acid from the sky. Hell, as if her skin wasn’t bulletproof. “Come on, we don’t have all day”

Kara finally joined her, ducking her head to get some shelter from the drops of water.

“Right, I forgot you’re practically an Amazon. You hold it” Cat muttered, passing her the handle as they walked down the street, shoulder to shoulder. If the proximity of their bodies was making hearts beat faster and breaths to catch? They were both excellent at pretending it didn’t happen.

“Here” Kara whispered as they came to a halt in a crossroad. She had noticed that Cat’s back was getting wet with some drops, so she wrapped an arm around the woman’s shoulders, bringing her closer and Cat instinctively reached out to pull Kara by the waist. They walked a couple of blocks, holding on to each other tighter, until they stopped at a corner, both looking at the river flowing down the street. 

“Hold on, I have to take my shoes off”

“Here, let me help” Kara said, giving back the umbrella and bending her knees a little, her eyes requesting permission. Cat didn’t even know what was Kara’s plan but she was nodding anyway. It became clear once Kara put an arm around her back and the other at the bend of her knees. In one swift motion, she carried Cat bridal style. The woman actually giggled, taken by surprise and Kara’s heart skipped a beat.

Perhaps she hadn’t thought this through.

“Is this ok?” she asked anyway, searching for Cat’s eyes.

“You tell me. You’re the one who’s out of breath” Cat said, smirking. She was lying to herself once again, thinking she could be in control.

“You’re flustered too”

“It’s the walk”

“You’re not walking anymore” 

“Neither are you” Cat said playfully, noticing they had stopped under a street light.

Kara leaned closer, without losing her tender and firm grip on Cat’s body. Her lips ghosted over Cat’s mouth, taunting her to take the last step that would push them over the edge.

Cat did it gladly.

It was as if time had stopped, the drops of water suspended in midair, with the sounds of the city muting down as their lips met in a deep kiss. Cat’s full lips played with Kara’s, taking control as if she could still hold her ground against this unstoppable force of nature.

By the time they were done, the umbrella had slipped from Cat’s grip, both soaking wet. 

Maybe her very expensive outfit was ruined. But kissing Kara under the rain and getting that dorky smile afterwards? 

Completely worth it.


End file.
